postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Clifton
Julian Clifton is the six-year-old son of Pat and Sara Clifton. Persona Julian is a good friend to all his class mates at Greendale and is very interested in some day being able to drive his father's van. Appearances *Season 2 - Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road, Postman Pat Misses the Show (mentioned), Postman Pat Paints the Ceiling (mentioned), Postman Pat takes Flight (does not speak) and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite, Postman Pat and the Hungry Goat, Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race, Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale, Postman Pat the Magician, Postman Pat and the Spotty Situation, Postman Pat and the Greendale Movie, Postman Pat Goes Football Crazy, Postman Pat's Pigeon Post, Postman Pat and a Job Well Done, Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit, Postman Pat and the Big Butterflies, Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train, Postman Pat and the Flying Saucers, Postman Pat at the Seaside, Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day, Postman Pat's Disappearing Dotty, Postman Pat's Popstars, Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt, Postman Pat and the Spooky Sleepover, Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market, Postman Pat and the Train Inspector, Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder, Postman Pat and the Rocket Rescue and Postman Pat's Perfect Painting *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Big Balloon Ride, Postman Pat and the Surprise Present, Postman Pat and the Perfect Pizza, Postman Pat and the Spring Dance, Postman Pat and the Thunderstorm, Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party (cameo), Postman Pat and the Pink Slippers, Postman Pat and the Runaway Train, Postman Pat and the Pet Show, Postman Pat's Wild West Rescue, Postman Pat's Pied Piper, Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day, Postman Pat's Radio Greendale, Postman Pat Goes Undercover, Postman Pat and the Bowling Buddies, Postman Pat and the Sneaky Sheep, Postman Pat's Island Shipwreck, Postman Pat and the Grand Custard Race, Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic, Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day, Postman Pat's Missing Things and Postman Pat and the Flying Post *Season 5 - Postman Pat and the Bollywood Dance, Postman Pat and the Pot of Gold, Postman Pat and the Greendale Knights, Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, Postman Pat and the Incredible Inventions, Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race, Postman Pat's Pet Rescue, Postman Pat's Pony Post, Postman Pat's Clifftop Adventure, Postman Pat and the Lost Property, Postman Pat and the Talking Cat, Postman Pat and the Hedgehog Hideaway, Postman Pat Never Gives Up, Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman, Postman Pat's Noisy Day, Postman Pat and the Disappearing Bear, Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies, Postman Pat's Fun Run, Postman Pat's Spy Mission, Postman Pat's Ice'Capade and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve *Season 6 - A Runaway Cow, A Tepee, A Wind Machine, Crazy Robots, Big Balloons, A Bouncy Castle, Charlie's Telescope, Fruit Bats, Precious Eggs, Naughty Pumpkin, A Movie Feast, A Speedy Car, A Teddy, A Disco Machine, A Giant Cake, Ice Skates and The Flying Christmas Stocking *Season 7 - Postman Pat and Cowboy Colin, Postman Pat and Big Bob Bell, Postman Pat and the Cheeky Sheep, Postman Pat and the Metal Detector, Postman Pat and the Crazy Crockery, Postman Pat and the Identical Cats, Postman Pat and the Train Station Window, Postman Pat and the Sculpture Trail, Postman Pat and the Seaside Special, Postman Pat and the Chinese Dragon, Postman Pat and the Karaoke Night, Postman Pat and the Didgeridoo, Postman Pat and the Amazing Weather Machine, Postman Pat and the Super Skateboard Sizzle, Postman Pat and the Rubber Duck Race, Postman Pat and the Tricky Tracker, Postman Pat and the Greendale Ukulele Big Band, Postman Pat and the Tremendous Tree, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website and Postman Pat and the Christmas Panto Horse *Season 8 - Postman Pat and the Giant Pumpkin, Postman Pat and the Flying Shark Postman Pat and the Blue Flash, Postman Pat's Pancake Party, Postman Pat and the Runaway Remote, Postman Pat and the Zooming Zipwire, Postman Pat and the Super Jet Boots, Postman Pat and the Eco Igloo, Postman Pat and the Painted Sheep, Postman Pat and the Spring Lamb, Postman Pat's Camping Chaos, Postman Pat and the King's Armour, Postman Pat and the Bouncing Bulb (picture cameo), Postman Pat and the Clippy Claws (cameo), Postman Pat and the Sorting Machine, Postman Pat and the Stormy Birthday, Postman Pat and the Winter Games, Postman Pat and the Bucking Bronco, Postman Pat's Pop Star Rescue, Postman Pat and the Very Important Person and Postman Pat and the Space Suit Specials: *Postman Pat takes the Bus *Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers *Postman Pat and the Tuba (cameo) *Postman Pat and the Barometer *Read Along with Postman Pat (does not speak) *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat's Magical Christmas *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure *Postman Pat's Great Big Birthday Julian also appeared in Postman Pat the Movie. Perfomers *Carole Boyd (Television; Postman Pat takes the Bus - Season 2) *Janet James (Television; Postman Pat the Greendale Rocket onwards) *Sandra Teles (Movie) Trivia *In early books by John Cunliffe, Julian wore glasses like Pat, but since his first appearance in the television series, he has had normal vision eyesight without glasses so as not to mix his appearance up with that of Charlie Pringle. Gallery PostmanPatandtheBarometer16.png JulianSeason5.jpg|Julian in Season 5 JulianSeason7.jpg|Julian in Season 7 File:Screen Shot 2018-05-19 at 12.19.15 pm.png PostmanPattheMovie11.jpg PostmanPattheMovie98.jpg|Julian with his family PostmanPattheMovie127.jpg PostmanPattheMovie128.jpg|Julian, Sara and Jess at Christmas PostmanPattheMovie100.jpg JulianColouringPage.png|Colouring Page Postcard-Postman-Pat-Postman-Pat-and-all.jpg Cowboy Julian.PNG|Julian in a Cowboy costume Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Males